1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention is primarily in the placement of a portable oxygen separating sieve bed in a simplified kit form at the point of use of the oxygen, while utilizing a pressurizing source of atmospheric air of a conventional unit.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In previous years, it has been cumbersome and expensive to bring Molecular Sieve Beds into the proximity of the patient or ultimate user of the separated oxygen.
Devices such as the Monaghan M515 IPPB machine and other life supporting ventilator systems have had to have received their oxygen from wall outlets or oxygen tanks. This source of oxygen was not always readily available in remote places where such equipment is usable. Such equipment was always difficult to use in autos, buses, trucks or planes.
Uses other human patient needs are always not readily available because of the absence of such tanks or wall outlets.
Thus, the use oxygen using equipment has always been an expensive and cumbersome problem in the field of medicine and industry.